The Darkness growing
by Laybay
Summary: What happens when Lloyd is help captive with the overlord for 4 months? Credits to google for the pic!
1. Prologue

Prologue

Lloyd Fell too the ground with a loud crash. "Get up boy!" Pythor yelled, shoving Lloyd every time he got up. Once they finally got to the cell, Lloyd was covered in bruises from falling into crates, spare parts and metal. Once he got in, (once again pushed) Pythor slammed and locked the door behind him.

All Lloyd could do was pray. Pray for an escape.

**I know its short, but hopefully it got you interested! This is my very first fan fiction so.. i need ideas, and maybe a editor...**

**Good luck guys!**

**-Pwr**


	2. Chapter 1

**Overlord's Point of View**

I knew exactly what to do with the boy. "Why don't we," I inhaled, ever since that boy beat me, Ive been weak and unable to breathe properly. "turn him evil..." I suggested to Pythor, "Great idea sir!" He said, " the droids found some venom lurking in the sewers." "Excellent..." I was very pleased. Having the boy on our side increasing our... MY I should say, chance of ruling ninjago... "Now all that's left.. is to find it." He laughed.

**Garmadon's point of view (finding out Lloyd was captured again)**

It was a normal day. The birds were singing, the pupils were training, everything was going smoothly. Kai came up to me with the others, on their faces were the expression of regret and worry. "What's wrong?" I asked, I could already since something happened, "Where is Lloyd?" Now i was starting to worry...  
"He-he..." Jay Began. "He was captured by the overlord sir, we tried our hardest to stop them, but they got away." Zane spoke with calmness, even though he was a robot, he felt great sadness inside. "WHAT?!" I yelled, my wife and son are everything to me, i could not believe my ears.

**Well this is it for now... but ill be sure too update tomorrow if i can.**

**Good luck guys!**

**-pwr**


	3. Skex Vectrini

**How long has it been since Ive even MENTIONED this story?! I'm so sorry for the people who like this story.**

Lloyd couldn't breath. They put something in his body... He felt hot.. And cold.. at the same time. It was like an invisible hand wrapped around his throat. All he could feel was an urge.. to steal or do anything evil. It was like he was a kid again, wanting to do anything to be like his father. But his dad was good now... Right? The memories were a blur, each memory after the other were being altered, or blurred... He didn't know. He was falling into a lake of blood, his blonde hair floating as he jerked his head back, closing his eyes. Allowing himself to fall deeper.

* * *

_ Now I will tell you what I've done for you -_  
_ 50 thousand tears I've cried._  
_ Screaming, deceiving and bleeding for you -_  
_ And you still won't hear me (going under)_  
_ Don't want your hand this time - I'll save myself._  
_ Maybe I'll wake up for once (wake up for once)_  
_ Not tormented daily defeated by you_  
_ Just when I thought I'd reached the bottom_

**Lloyd pov**

I awoke with a start, my vision was setting as a though came into my mind, who am I? How did I get here? Until a purple, snake-like creature looked at me, my hair was blonde but my eyes were.. strange. Emerald green floated at the top, but blood red at the bottom.

_I'm dying again_

_ I'm going under (going under)_  
_ Drowning in you (drowning in you)_  
_ I'm falling forever (falling forever)_  
_ I've got to break through_  
_ I'm going under_

I was in a cell, its titanium bars were glowing, but the purple snake just looked at me, then spoke, "Hello, Do you remember who you are?" "N-no.." I responded.

_Blurring and stirring the truth and the lies._  
_ (So I don't know what's real)_  
_ So I don't know what's real and what's not (don't know what's real and what's not)_  
_ Always confusing the thoughts in my head_  
_ So I can't trust myself anymore_

_ I'm dying again_

"Your name is Skex. You are a general here." He said, Skex... That's a cool name.

_I'm going under (going under)_  
_ Drowning in you (drowning in you)_  
_ I'm falling forever (falling forever)_  
_ I've got to break through_

_ I..._

_ So go on and scream_  
_ Scream at me I'm so far away (so far away)_  
_ I won't be broken again (again)_  
_ I've got to breathe - I can't keep going under_

_ I'm dying again_

_ I'm going under (going under)_  
_ Drowning in you (drowning in you)_  
_ I'm falling forever (falling forever)_  
_ I've got to break through_

_ I'm going under (going under)_  
_ I'm going under (drowning in you)_  
_ I'm going under _

**after an hour of explanations...  
**

I know who I am now, My name is Skex Vectrini. (Vec-Tree-Nee)


	4. IMPORTANT

**Announcement****!**

**I WILL BE RE-WRITING THE FOLLOWING STORIES:**

**Insanity**

**The Darkness Growing**

**If you have any suggestions for what to do in the rewrites, let me know! :D**


End file.
